1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a wrench device and more particularly to an adjustable wrench device which will enable a user to obtain greater torque for easy removal of items such as oil filters, jar lids, removing and tightening screws when used with screw drivers, or the like.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various type of devices have been employed to enable an individual to remove items, such as oil filters, jar lids, wrenches or the like. These devices are designed and configured so as to render more torque when the device is utilized.
Such a device is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,598,615, wherein there is disclosed an adjustable wrench. This wrench includes a lever that is pivotally secured to a circular flexible body. An activation means is adapted to be removably secured to the level. This wrench is designed to encompass an oil filter or the like so that once attach, the wrench is in an opened position. Upon turning the activation means, the level will rotate, inherently causing the circular body to decrease in diameter and tightly engage the oil filter or the like. This will provide for the device to be in a second position. Though this device is successful in providing adequate torque for removing a particular item, this device cannot be used with items of varied diameter. Causing a limited utility for the device.
Yet another device is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 2,771,802 which includes a screw cap wrench having a flexible strap. This device includes a lever having a reversely turned portion and a transverse portion. The strap is secured to the lever. This will provide for the user to secure the strap around the lid of a jar or the like. The lever is turned to enable the strap to securely engage the lid, enabling the removal. This device is efficient in removing lids from jars, however, this device can only be used with lids of a certain size. The strap cannot be adjusted to accommodate various sized items.
None of these previous efforts provide the benefits intended with the present invention, such as providing a device which will conform to any size oil filter, jar, handles, or the like. Additionally, prior techniques do not suggest the present inventive combination of component elements as disclosed and claimed herein. The present invention achieves its intended purposes, objectives and advantages over the prior art device through a new, useful and unobvious combination of component elements, which is simple to use, with the utilization of a minimum number of functioning parts, at a reasonable cost to manufacture, assemble, test and by employing only readily available material.